Sakura Blossoms
by Danica Blake
Summary: A SessRin fic. Love was the only thing a tiny ningen girl could offer the powerful Lord of the Western Lands. But what could a demon learn of love anyway? Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Emotion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not even a blade of grass--nor a single sakura blossom. Hell, I don't even own a Sesshoumaru plushie. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

Prologue: Emotion

Sakura blossoms. They were everywhere—petals fluttering about him and the sweet scent lingering in the air.

He paused, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

_Rin._

What other scent on earth could compare to _his_ precious flower?

A lone tear made its path down a smooth, cold cheek. The sharp scent of his own tears was a novel one to his sensitive nose. He furrowed his brow, thinned his lips and then growled softly in annoyance.

_This_ Sesshoumaru was above such petty human—_emotions_. Even the word was tainted with human meaning he thought with disgust.

Soft.

Weak.

Pathetic.

_Powerless._

Powerless indeed, for that was the fate of those who succumbed to such a pitiful thing as emotion.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! Why is Sesshoumaru-sama not smiling? Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama would look even prettier if he smiled!"_

He recalled the once tiny hands that would tug at his hakama—and later as she grew, his haori—to attract his attention.

His lips turned upward in the briefest ghost of a smile at the memories which threatened to assail him.

_My little Rin, did you not know that you always held my utmost attention? _

A loud thump startled the youkai lord out of his trancelike state and now tearless amber eyes coldly assessed his servant.

The small toad visibly gulped at his lord's glare and quickly regained his former stance. Words were not needed between master and servant. They were both in mourning for the child—and the woman she became—who had brought such light into their lives.

"_Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama! Look what I made for you!"_ Rin would exclaim before proudly bestowing upon the little youkai a crown of wildflowers she had constructed with her still clumsy hands.

The toad shook at the memory of his lord's disapproval when he had rudely refused the child's gift. The low, almost inaudible growl from the demon assuring that thereafter, Jaken would accept Rin's flower wreaths with the courtesy he would afford a hime.

A fond smile graced the toad's features as he recalled the boisterous, and sometimes—more often than not really—troublesome child that had attempted to save his lord's life.

Hmph…as if a tiny ningen child could possibly have anything to offer the great Lord of the Western Lands.

The snort earned the toad another silencing glare from Sesshoumaru, and Jaken gulped again, hurriedly backing away from the fresh grave and his irritated master—and possibly a rather large rock.

Only once he had reached a nominally safe distance did the retainer allow himself to return to his previous thought.

_What indeed could a ningen hope to offer the most powerful inuyoukai alive?_

Love.

The word whispered gently through the grove of trees Sesshoumaru had chosen to guard his most precious treasure.

Simple, ne?

But what could a demon learn of love anyway?

* * *

Translations (to the best of my knowledge):

Hakama: Wide pants which can resemble a skirt; it has a long fold in the back, and five in front—each one is ascribed its own meaning.

Haori: Resembles a shorter version of the kimono and worn as a coat overtop clothing.

Hime: Princess

Ningen: Human—usually used as a derogatory term by Jaken and other demons.

Youkai and Inuyoukai: rolls eyes I think you all know these ones.

A/N: Okay, I know this was a bit short, but it _was_ just the prologue and well, to be honest, you guys now know as much of the plot as I do at this point. I just had some random thoughts running around in my head and they refused to go away until they were written down. On the bright side, I have the epilogue written. Now all I have to do is construct the story.

Oh by the way, this is my very FIRST story. No, not just fanfiction—I really do mean first story. I'm really not a writer, so any reviews, criticism and flames would be welcome—except for those who simply want to say that the pairing is wrong. If that's really all you wanted to say, please add a constructive criticism as well. I'd love you forever.

Really.

So now that my A/N is as long as my prologue I'll shut up.

One last thing. Updates will be sporadic as not only do I not have a viable plot as of yet—life is the equivalent of the plot bunny condom.

Danica


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not even a blade of grass--nor a single sakura blossom. Hell, I don't even own a Sesshoumaru plushie. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Many, many years before this inuyoukai stood humbled at the grave of his love, he had lain injured at the base of a great tree—close to a ningen village, but far away from any prying eyes or adventurous villagers.

A loud, angry snarl from the injured demon quickly got rid of any animals that dared approach the area, and he bit back a frustrated cry.

_This_ Sesshoumaru does not admit to pain he thought angrily. The admittance of pain was tantamount to admitting defeat. And this Sesshoumaru would _never_ admit defeat, especially to a disgusting hanyou and his pathetic ningen pack. His lips curled upwards in disgust. Inuyasha was a creature to be reviled, but even so he still carried some demon blood, the blood of the greatest dog demon—no greatest _demon_ to ever live. Yet, he chose to consort with those filthy mortals.

An angry growl escaped Sesshoumaru at the thought of his half-brother and the insult he had paid him.

Looking down, he observed his tattered and bloody clothing—and the stump of an arm his brother had left him. Swallowing his disgust at the bloody sight, Sesshoumaru appraised the damages inflicted to his body. He had never been one to be conceited about his appearance, but a missing arm was not only unflattering, it would cause no small number of problems.

With a sigh, the tired youkai relaxed against the tree. Any creature—whether mortal or demon—who dared underestimate the power left in this Sesshoumaru would not live long enough to regret it. Once more reassuring himself that his blade was nearby, Sesshoumaru allowed himself the luxury of unconsciousness.

-----------------------------

Rin was hungry. Her clothes were no better than rags and her feet were only protected by thin soled slippers obviously several sizes too big.

A little orphan girl was not generally welcomed into village life. If she were a boy, at least she could be useful doing chores. But a girl! A girl was difficult and expensive to raise, with little gained in return through physical labour. Not to mention the matter of a dowry when she wed! No, the people of the village had thought—as sad it was that the girl's family died, she would not be an asset, but a drain on their limited reserves.

Despite the warnings of the village leaders, here Rin had remained. Without anyone to protect or provide for her, she had resorted to begging or stealing what she could and foraging for the rest.

Though she was careful, and had never been caught stealing, the villagers had branded the little girl as both a thief and a troublemaker. They forbade their children from playing or even talking to her. After all, the child was so filthy, who knew what diseases she carried?

So Rin existed—both a part of and apart from the village—reviled by the adults and feared by the children.

Rin had long ago learned to ignore the looks of disgust from the villagers. But no amount of time could teach her to ignore the gnaw of hunger that was currently besetting her. As if to comment upon the child's thoughts, her stomach growled loudly.

"Iie! Be quiet, or Rin will never eat!" the girl muttered to herself as she searched quickly for food items she could steal. Loud voices interrupted her search, signifying the owners of the hut were back. After a frantic search for an escape route, Rin scrambled out the nearest window and ran towards the forest that was her safe haven from the jeers and beatings of the villagers.

Tired and hungry, she sat at the base of a tall cherry tree near the edge of the woods. Now that her plan to steal food was ruined she would go hungry again this day. Slow, hot tears made their way down her face—it had been so long ago that she had a full belly! And now, all the work and running she had done would be in vain. She had tried foraging, but all of the berries near the edge of the forest were gone. It seemed that the animals were even foraging close to the village!

"Matte! Rin can eat the animals!" Feeling much more cheerful now, and optimistic about her next meal, Rin made her way deeper and deeper into the forest.

A low growl came from somewhere nearby, causing the little girl to shake with fright. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, she thought while running quickly back to her cherry tree.

"Now what?" she asked herself. The lack of food, partnered with all the running she had done was making her weaker and weaker by the hour.

Sighing, the young girl made her way to the village stream. It was the only option left. Catching the fish in the stream had earned her quite the beating from the village elder. She still bore the scars on her back. But, she was hungry—beyond hungry actually, and any beating would be worth at least a few mouthfuls of food.

Rin had been fishing now for over an hour, soaking her blistered skin in the stream and drinking her fill. So far, she had managed to catch 6 small fish and she had even been able to pick some fruit from the trees nearby. Sitting on the bank, humming happily to herself and with her feet dangling in the water, Rin sated her hunger with the pears and plums she had picked.

"Baka!"

Rin jumped, startled at the interruption of her thoughts.

"Baka! You stupid child! Get out of here right now! Your filth will corrupt our stream!" Spying the remainders of Rin's dinner the elder gasped. "How dare you steal from our trees? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

With that, the woman grabbed Rin's arm, ignoring the girl's pleas to be released.

"Gomen! Gomen nasai! Elder-san! Tomatte kudasai! Rin promises never to do it again! Rin was just hungry!"

"Only a good beating will knock some sense into you, child." Those were the last words Rin remembered hearing. The next few minutes were filled with her screams and tears as she struggled for her freedom.

When it was over, Rin collapsed at the elder's feet in agony. The beating was worse than it was last time and she knew she would be unable to move properly for several days.

"Baka child, now you will never again steal from our tree or pollute our stream. Do you understand me?"

"Ha—hai. Wakatta." Rin moaned.

"Now get out of here you filthy creature. And don't let me see you here ever again." With that, the elder stalked off towards her hut, pleased that she was so easily able to rid her village of such a revolting pest.

Painfully, Rin pulled herself up and gathered the fish she had caught. At least the Elder didn't see the fish, she thought—if she had, the beating would have been even worse! Slowly, Rin trudged into the forest, resolving to go deeper despite the growl she had heard earlier. With the animals staying so close to the edge of the forest, perhaps there would still be berries further away.

With 6 small fish and a small skin of water bundled in her clothes, Rin slowly made her way deeper into the gloom.

* * *

Translations: 

Ningen: Human

Hanyou: Half demon; generally term of contempt

Iie: No!

Matte: Wait!

Baka: Fool

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Tomatte kudasai: Please stop!

Hai: Yes

Wakatta: Understood; I understand.

A/N: Hey peoples! Guess what? I updated!

Uhmm…Can I get some feedback? Please? If you review, I'll give you Sesshoumaru!

Or maybe not.

Anyway, so far, my story has had 82 hits (well the prologue did anyway) and ZERO reviews! ZERO! I understand that though—the prologue didn't really have much content. But now that you have a chapter, please leave a review! If you do, I'll love you forever. I'll even make you some ramen.

Danica


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not even a blade of grass--nor a single sakura blossom. Hell, I don't even own a Sesshoumaru plushie. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

Chapter 2: Encounters

Rin slowly made her way deeper into the gloom. As she walked by, the hidden forest animals looked at her puzzled. Didn't the little creature know that a youkai lay injured just ahead of her? Surely even her dull ningen nose could smell his powerful youki! His anger was palpable, and had easily scared away even the bravest of them. The child was small, weak and injured—perhaps the youkai would be merciful and release her from her misery.

Unaware of her observers, Rin trudged onward. It was getting darker, and she needed to find a soft resting place soon—her body was screaming for sleep, sore from the beating, and depleted of energy from the days she spent hungry.

Spying a small clearing to her right, Rin smiled. It looked promising, and with any luck, would be a comfortable bed for the night.

Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands snapped out of his restful state. Something was coming his way. Disgusted at not sensing the creature earlier, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air.

Human.

He wrinkled his nose. The ningen reeked of blood and filth. Once again Sesshoumaru wondered how his hanyou brother could live daily amongst such a stench. The snap of twigs grew louder and he grasped Tojikin more firmly. It wouldn't do to present himself as defenseless to a mere human—even if he _was_ currently weakened. The human would by now know there was something dangerous ahead of him and would have prepared as such. Easing himself up, Sesshoumaru tensed and readied himself for the coming battle.

There was very little that could surprise the youkai lord—but his unseen opponent was actually _singing_?

"There is a sunset just over the hill 

_In the valley that I love._

_Mother, Father, Brother—home_

_In the valley that I love._

_The ones I hold close to my heart_

_In the valley that I love._

_There, blue skies and sunsets _

_And sakura blossoms blow—_

_In the valley that I love."_

Sesshoumaru was startled to say the least. Instead of a foolhardy ningen warrior, his amber gaze observed a small ningen child, no more than 7 years of age.

At this point, it was difficult to say who was more shocked—Sesshoumaru or Rin. At the present, Rin was standing several feet away from the youkai. She had dropped her parcel of fish and water in surprise, and was now gazing in awe at the magnificent creature in front of her.

Perhaps it was simply the resilience of youth, but Rin quickly snapped out of her stupor. "You're very pretty! Rin's name is Rin! What is your name?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. The child was not running away, or screaming in fear. She had called him _pretty_ and she was _grinning_.

And indeed she was. Rin was giving the beautiful creature the very best smile she could manage after her ordeal.

Sesshoumaru growled as a light breeze once again reminded his nose why he stayed far away from pathetic mortals. "Leave here," he commanded while slowly slipping back into his prone position.

"You're hurt!" Rin exclaimed in surprise. How could someone hurt one so beautiful? It was like that stupid, fat son of the village elder who always trampled the beautiful flowers Rin liked to pick—it just wasn't right.

Ignoring Sesshoumaru's growled command, Rin reclaimed her fish and water and made her way closer to the youkai. "When Rin is hurt, Rin drinks lots and lots of water and eats lots and lots of food! And Rin sleeps a lot too. Rin doesn't need all this food; here you go!" With that, Rin offered Sesshoumaru the six fish she had patiently gathered for herself. After all, he was much bigger than she was and would surely need as much food as he could get.

What part of _leave_ did this stupid child not understand? Sesshoumaru growled angrily, "_This_ Sesshoumaru does not eat filthy ningen food. Leave _now_."

Unperturbed, Rin placed the fish beside Sesshoumaru and looked at her waterskin hesitantly; she wouldn't be able to get more water for some time, but he clearly needed it more than she did. So, she placed that beside him as well and settled down nearby for the night.

The child did not leave. This Sesshoumaru could not even invoke fear into the heart of one filthy, half-dead ningen _child_. Surely he was not that feeble? He had cleared the forest of its animals simply with his presence. Perhaps the child was simply too stupid to understand. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru discarded that idea as well. Even _Jaken_ understood the threat he posed. No, there simply was no logical reasoning. The child _should_ have run away in fear—this one simply did not. Instead of screams, she offered him smiles, instead of tears—fish and water. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru cleared his thoughts and allowed himself to be reclaimed by sleep.

-----------------------------

Rin ran. She had been attempting to get some water at the village stream when they attacked.

_Wolves_.

They were everywhere. Their large, powerful bodies covered in the blood of the villagers. Their eyes red with blood lust.

Rin kept running. The pretty man in the forest would take care of her if she could make it there. _He_ had a sword.

A large brown blur made its way toward Rin. The wolf leapt in front of her and snarled, revealing blood dipped fangs.

Within moments it was over, but Rin's terrified screams continued to echo through the forest.

-----------------------------

Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands awoke the next afternoon to the stench of human blood. The villagers' fear was thick in the air, mingling with their blood, and the reek of—wolves? Wolves should not attack a human village. Even a whole pack would have easily been sustained by the forest animals. This puzzle was quickly solved—the wolves had not dared enter the forest when the youkai had lain there.

Sesshoumaru frowned as the pungent odour of rotted fish reached him. The little girl was gone. Then, he felt it. The Tensaiga pulsed. The sword was useless in battle—a mere bauble he had inherited as the least favourite son of the great Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru looked at the sword puzzled. It was pulling him toward the village, and curious, the youkai followed the pulse.

The wolves were gone. The villagers all slain, their huts torn apart. Sesshoumaru followed the pulse once more, then paused to sniff the air. Tensaiga was leading him toward a familiar scent—the ningen child. Rin, she had called herself.

She was long dead, her body bloody and mangled. In her tiny hands, she clutched the waterskin she had offered him the night before.

"What do you want me to do, Tensaiga?" Drawing the sword, Sesshoumaru looked at the girl's body once again. This time, the sight was different—the servants of the afterworld were there as well, trying to claim the child's soul. Tensaiga pulsed harder. In response, Sesshoumaru did the one thing he was trained to do. He slashed at the servants, obliterating them in mere seconds. Once they were gone, Tensaiga's pulse ceased.

Sesshoumaru growled. It was just like his father to give him a completely and utterly useless sword. Nothing had happened! The Lord of the Western lands glared once more at the body and turned to leave.

A soft gasp stopped him. The child was alive. Sesshoumaru slowly turned around to face the resurrected girl. So the sword was good for something after all.

"Sess—Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin inquired haltingly. "What happened? Rin was hurt—the wolf hurt Rin."

He regarded her coolly. "Hai." With that, he turned again and continued walking. Surely that incompetent toad had made his way to the area by now.

Not completely understanding the situation, Rin stood up and looked around. Everything was gone, there was nothing now to keep her here. The only living thing familiar to her was now walking away.

"Matte! Matte, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is coming too!" Although Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge her cry, Rin ran along until she had almost caught up with the youkai.

Aware of her presence, and shockingly unperturbed, Sesshoumaru slowed his pace unconsciously.

And thus, Sesshoumaru and Rin walked onward, each lost in their own thoughts, and woefully unprepared for the twists and turns life would find fit to throw at them.

Translations:

Matte: Wait!

A/N: Please Review!

To my beloved reviewers:

Wwitch27: thanks for reviewing!

Chi little lady of the western lands: thank you and good luck with the Sess/Rin you've started!

Lady Rhiyana: Thank you for your comments! Coming from a great writer like you it really means something 

Puppet-cat: my grasp of the Spanish language is seriously lacking—I only took it in school for a year—but I basically figured out what you said. Thanks for reviewing, and, while I like having Sess and Rin live long, happy lives together too—I just didn't feel like it when I started writing. And hey, if a ridiculously positive attitude gets you your own Sessy—let me know! I'll have to try it too!

LadyRinUchiha: Thank you for reviewing and adding Sakura Blossoms to your favs list!

Next update—uhmm...eventually?

P.S Please read "What Do You Have to Protect?" Its good, I promise. 

Danica


	4. Chapter 3: Excerpts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not even a blade of grass--nor a single sakura blossom. Hell, I don't even own a Sesshoumaru plushie. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

Chapter 3: Excerpts

"My Lord! My Lord Sesshoumaru, you are alive! Oh, Jaken is so happy to see you. Jaken thought that stupid hanyou had—not that a mere hanyou could possibly, ever even dream to hope to defeat the great Lord of the Western Lands."

"Shut up Jaken," Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. Not yet a minute, and the stupid toad had already taken his mindless blubbering too far.

The blessed silence lasted a mere moment however, before Jaken gasped in shock. "My Lord Sesshoumaru, you are injured! That bastard hanyou—UGH!" Jaken fell over as a rather large rock unerringly found his head.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, Jaken."

Jaken straightened his hat and gulped. The rocks seemingly got bigger every year. "Hai, wakatta Sesshoumaru-sama, wakatta." Amber eyes narrowed dangerously, and Jaken gulped again, "Jaken—will go build a fire!" with that, the little youkai scampered off to find wood.

Jaken stopped suddenly and turned around to face his master. Ningen! There was a filthy ningen standing beside his master! "Ahhh…stupid human! Get away from here! Don't you dare touch Sesshoumaru-sama with your filthy hands!" He ran towards Rin, clumsily waving the Staff of Two Heads at her.

Rin looked at the small, green—creature. It was bug eyed, wore an overly large floppy hat and carried a huge stick. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what is that?" she asked curiously, not perturbed in the least as Jaken did his best to seem threatening. His attempts however, were woefully undermined as he tripped over a rock and landed at their feet.

"Jaken."

The toad cringed, fearing to look up at his _very_ angry master. "Jaken," Sesshoumaru said softly, "you will find suitable clothing for the child at the nearest village. Then, you will make sure no harm comes to her as she bathes at the nearest stream."

Still prostrate, Jaken nodded frantically. Anything to get him far away from his homicidal master. Quickly getting up, Jaken hurriedly grabbed his staff and began his quest.

"And Jaken," the predatory sound made the little youkai freeze in fear.

"Ha—hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Do you know what happens to those who fail me, Jaken?"

"Na—nani? Jaken will not fail his master!" Terrified, and unsure as to why his lord now kept a ningen child, Jaken ran as quickly as his short legs would allow.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru watched his retainer run as if the prince of hell himself were after him. I still have it after all he thought, pleased at the outcome. A tug at his hakama interrupted his thoughts.

"What was that little man, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

If Sesshoumaru was amused at the child's question, he did not show it. "You are filthy. Rin, you must bathe. Come."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said and happily followed her lord—knowing in her heart that she would follow him wherever he led.

-----------------------------

That day seemed like a lifetime ago to Rin. Really, it was only the span of a few short months, but at her tender age it was—forever.

Rin loved her Sesshoumaru-sama. He took care of her, provided food, clothing and even friends like Jaken-sama and Ah-Un! Rin grinned at the thought of her newfound friends. Just this morning she had made a pretty flower crown for Jaken-sama and a flower braid for Ah-Un. She giggled at the memory of Jaken-sama's pained expression when Sesshoumaru had ordered him to wear the crown. At least Jaken grew to like the crown—after all, he _had_ thanked her profusely for it. As well he should have! It was _much_ prettier than that ugly floppy hat he always wore.

Rin smiled happily. She would make flower crowns for Jaken-sama as often as she could because they made him so happy! And of course she would have to make the very best one for Sesshoumaru-sama. For one so pretty, he never smiled. That made Rin very sad. If Sesshoumaru-sama never smiled, did that mean that he was never happy?

"Jaken-sama?"

"What do you want now, human?" he grunted.

"Jaken-sama, why does Sesshoumaru-sama not smile? Is Sesshoumaru-sama not happy?"

Jaken stared at the girl, flustered. It had been months, and he had yet to fully comprehend the child. She asked the strangest questions, charmed Ah-Un, followed a youkai lord loyally, and most shockingly, had not managed to get herself killed by Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is not unhappy," he stated simply.

"But why doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama smile?" she persisted.

"Rin, did not this Sesshoumaru tell you to desist asking these questions of Jaken?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back!" Rin ran up to the tall youkai and hugged him. It was a strange sight—the tiny human trying to wrap her short arms around the much larger youkai.

Sesshoumaru held back a sigh. There was nothing he could do—Rin had long ago decided that she could hug him, and had proceeded to do it as often as she thought she could. Thankfully, the frequency of her hugs was still within some semblance of reason. Gently disengaging himself from the girl, he offered her the package he spent the past few hours retrieving.

Rin eyed him curiously. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"A new kimono—your current one is unacceptable for a ward of this Sesshoumaru."

Rin's eyes widened at the sight of the kimono. It was lovely—white like Sesshoumaru-sama's and embroidered with delicate flowers—surely it was made for a hime! "Arigatou gozaimasu! Rin thinks its almost as pretty as Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Hn."

-----------------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?" It had been months since Rin had received her white kimono—in fact, she had now been traveling with Sesshoumaru for almost a year.

"Stop asking foolish questions you stupid human! Can't you see Lord Sesshoumaru is busy?"

"Shut up Jaken."

Jaken glowered at Rin's back. Ever since _she_ came, the verbal reprimands—and the rocks became more frequent. There was simply no explaining why _his_ Lord should suffer the presence of a mere ningen. A young, ugly, smelly, stupid and ridiculously _happy_ ningen.

Jaken was jealous.

All the years he had followed his Sesshoumaru, all the dangers he had faced—and had his lord _once_ showered him with presents? Given him a new suit of clothing? Urge him to ride Ah-Un rather than walk? Taken meaningless breaks simply because he was tired? NO! _But_, he carried out his lord's most secret demands, had his lord's ear, and hadn't Lord Sesshoumaru gifted _him_ with the irreplaceable Staff of Two Heads? YES! Kimonos were cheap and replaceable—but Sesshoumaru had gifted him with the precious Nintoujou. Thus relieved, the toad set about to ending Rin's persistent questioning.

"We are patrolling my borders," Sesshoumaru said. Jaken's relief was short lived—Sesshoumaru-sama never answered _his_ questions!

"But why are we patrolling, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl, and after a short pause, answered "because Rin, it is something this Sesshoumaru wishes to protect."

"Hn," was all Rin said response.

Translations:

Hai: Yes

Wakatta: I understand.

Nani: What?

Hime: Princess

Arigatou Gozaimasu: Thank you very much!

Nintoujou: Staff of Two Heads—basically it's a staff with the heads of a man and woman; it spits fire amongst other magical properties.

Reviewers:

LadyRinUchiha: Thanks for reviewing and I included Jaken in this chapter just for you :P err…not that I wasn't already planning on having him in this chapter or anything :)

Chi little lady of the western lands: Thanks for reviewing again!

Spirtually-lunar: A new reviewer! Awesome. Thank you so much for reviewing and adding me and Sakura Blossoms to your favourites list.

Sraven7278: Thanks for adding my story to your favourites list!

OtakuGirlEmi: Thanks for reviewing "What Do You Have To Protect," though it seems to be making everyone cry! And, for adding Sakura Blossoms to your favs list. Now hurry up and update "An Unlikely Pair" :P

Thank you to everyone who reviewed "What Do You Have To Protect," it's my baby and I'm glad you liked it.

A/N: Please Review!

I know the story is progressing slowly right now, but I promise it will get better. Rin will be growing up in the next one/couple/few (I'm not sure yet) chapter(s). _Then_ will come the long awaited drama/angst/romance/smut (joking) etc. Sorry I took so long to update this time, with work and family stuff I really didn't get any time to sit down and write. And don't say I didn't warn you about that! I did mention plot bunny condoms in the prologue :P

And to the anonymous person who emailed me—no I actually, truly, really etc. etc. don't plan what I write. It just magically appears. As for the one-shot—that was even more magical, I have no bloody clue where that concept came from.

One more time, please review! Or, go read and review "What Do You Have To Protect." People seem to like it—even if it makes them cry.

P.S Just another reminder that reviews make an author _very_ happy.

Danica


	5. Chapter 4: Growing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not even a blade of grass--nor a single sakura blossom. Hell, I don't even own a Sesshoumaru plushie. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

Chapter 4: Growing

"Jaken-sama? How big are the Western Lands?" Rin had been traveling with her adopted pack for several years now. It seemed to her that the territory they patrolled was so vast that it was beyond all understanding.

"Stop asking stupid questions," Jaken grumbled.

"But why, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the odd pair, strangely amused at their antics. Rin would ask Jaken a question, Jaken would grumble, Rin would continue her pestering, Jaken would grumble even more, tell her to shut-up and then plead with Sesshoumaru.

"Shut-up! You stupid, ningen—why must you ceaselessly chatter? And pick flowers! And _smile_!" The toad glared and straightened his hat.

If Jaken could growl without sounding ridiculous, surely he would have at that moment. "Why are you _still_ smiling?" he asked annoyed.

**THUNK! **

Rin giggled at the sound of the rock making contact with Jaken's head, and then burst into laughter at the sound of Jaken making contact with the ground.

"Jaken."

"Nani!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at being addressed in such a familiar fashion.

Jaken's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized his mistake. He quickly fell prostrate before his lord. "Oh, Sess—Sesshoumaru-sama! This lowly Jaken did not mean—errr—uhm—Jaken did not mean to address the greatest youkai, the Lord of the Western Lands in su—**THUNK!**

"Jaken, shut-up."

Sesshoumaru almost smiled. "You little men annoy me," he growled at the toad.

"Go."

Needless to say—Jaken ran. He ran as fast as his short, stubby legs would allow him, while tripping over the Nintoujou and holding onto his floppy hat.

Rin giggled. Her Sesshoumaru-sama _always_ rescued her—even from Jaken-sama when he yelled at her. Though, those rocks sure must hurt Jaken-sama. That's probably why he always wears that ugly hat, Rin reasoned. After all, he had to hide to lumps and bruises somehow!

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin somewhat confused. Her happy laughter had quickly changed, now her eyebrows were drawn together and she was biting her lip in consternation. He held back a sigh. Rin would always confuse him—of that, the youkai was sure.

"Nani?"

Rin looked up in surprise. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Rin, what are you thinking about?"

At this show of concern from her lord, Rin brightened considerably—effectively confusing Sesshoumaru even more. Stifling another sigh, the youkai did something he _never_ did—he repeated himself.

"Rin, what are you thinking about?"

Rin paused before responding, and bit her lip hoping that Sesshoumaru-sama would not get angry with her answer. "Sesshoumaru-sama" she began timidly, "don't you think those rocks hurt Jaken-sama? Maybe, if Sesshoumaru-sama stopped throwing them at Jaken-sama, he wouldn't have to wear his ugly hat anymore!"

"Hn." With that, Sesshoumaru continued his walk, content to contemplate the girl's answer. Rin laughed when Jaken was scolded, and even when he had rocks thrown at his head—but she still worried about the little toad. That much he understood, Sesshoumaru frowned—but what did the hat have to do with anything?

After several more minutes contemplation, with Rin nervously looking on, Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"What you have said has made this Sesshoumaru think. This Sesshoumaru will stop throwing rocks at Jaken—unless he does something very stupid."

Rin's face lit up with delight, but then just as suddenly, her expression went back to sadness.

Exasperated, Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. Was there no pleasing a ningen? Of course not—much less a ningen female, he thought.

"Nani?" he asked impatiently.

"Well," she started slowly "it's just that Sesshoumaru-sama said he wouldn't throw rocks at Jaken-sama unless he does something stupid…"

"Hai" he interrupted "isn't that what you wanted?"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama _always_ does stupid things!"

The tiniest corner of Sesshoumaru's lip twitched, just the ghost of a flicker of movement. Rin looked at her lord and blinked. No, her Sesshoumaru-sama never smiled, it must have been a trick of the sunlight, she thought.

The duo trudged on, catching up to Jaken and Ah-Un just before nightfall.

-----------------------------

"Rin, it is time you received another kimono. The one you wear is unacceptable for a ward of this Sesshoumaru."

Rin slowly awakened. She looked up blearily at the now clearing figure of her lord. "Nani?" she asked while stretching lazily.

Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened in annoyance, while Jaken looked on gleefully. This time, Jaken thought, that stupid ningen will get what's coming to her. How dare she address Lord Sesshoumaru in such a fashion!

Rin yawned. "Oh, gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ohayou gozaimasu! she exclaimed, gracing the youkai with a sunny smile.

"Hayaku, Rin. You need new clothing."

Jaken frowned. He had rocks thrown at his head for addressing his lord as such. Did that mean, that Lord Sesshoumaru viewed Rin as an equal?

"Jaken."

The little toad turned and quickly followed his companions, still contemplating just how his Sesshoumaru-sama viewed the now not-so-tiny ningen girl. Rin was in fact, just at the beginning of the 'awkward stages,' as the humans called them.

"Jaken-sama! Hayaku! Do you want a rock thrown at your head?"

Jaken stuck his tongue out at the girl and tried (and failed) to hide the fact that he _was_ walking faster. Vainly, he tried remembering the last time he had a rock thrown at his head. The rocks were very rare occurrences in the past two or three years. In fact, he could only remember being soundly thrashed by Sesshoumaru once or twice—when he had allowed Rin to be either hurt or kidnapped.

Lost in their own thoughts, the trio and two-headed dragon Ah-Un moved forward towards one of the few places Jaken thought his lord would _never_ willingly venture—a human village.

As they drew nearer the village, the smells assaulted Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose. The stench of ningen, their waste, foods, and animals was almost overpowering. "Jaken, take Rin into the village, let her pick whatever she likes, but buy her the best wardrobe you can find. Do you understand me?" he asked sternly.

"Hai, wakkatta, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said with a small bow.

After watching Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un walk slowly to the village, Sesshoumaru leapt into a nearby tree, to think and watch, and wait.

Many hours later, the trio trudged back. The dragon Ah-Un was loaded with innumerable bags—clothing, accessories, jewelry—of everything a hime could possibly want or need.

Sesshoumaru leapt from the tree, landing gracefully in front of the small group. Wordlessly he surveyed the packages and the tired ningen girl. Rin smiled blearily at him, they had been shopping the whole day and she was exhausted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, "why does Rin need all of this?"

"Nan nichi, Rin?"

Eyes widening, Rin ran up to her lord and wordlessly threw her arms around his waist. It was six years to the day that Sesshoumaru had found her in the village, bloody and defeated by the wolves. As they had no knowledge of her birthday, they used the date of her death—and resurrection to mark time. Rin was now thirteen years of age.

"Happy Birthday, Rin."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin ran over and hugged Ah-Un and even Jaken as well. "Rin, let go of me!" he squawked.

Rin smiled and held Jaken just a little longer. Releasing the tiny youkai, she turned once more to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, arigatou. But why does Rin need all _this_? And where will we keep it?" she asked, gesturing to the large packs on Ah-Un's back.

After a dramatic pause, Sesshoumaru looked at his followers.

"We're going home."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru surprised.

"Hn."

* * *

Translations: 

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Ohayou gozaimasu: Good morning!

Hayaku: Hurry up

Wakkatta: I understand

Hime: Princess

Nan nichi: What day of the month is it?

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

* * *

Reviewers: 

Chi little lady of the western lands: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reviewing again, and especially for reading and reviewing "What Do You Have To Protect?"

LadyRinUchiha: I'm glad you enjoy Jaken so much! He's one of my favourite characters too :) As for Rin taking after Sess—I do want her to take after Sessy, but I still want her to be a sweet, innocent, happy little girl too o.0 Yeah, I have no idea how that will work either shrugs Thanks again for reviewing!

IYGU: Woohoo! Another 1st time reviewer. I love you. Really, I do! I'm glad you enjoyed the Jaken scenes as much as I enjoyed writing them.

LadyRhiyana: Thanks for reviewing again, and I'm glad you think I should go slowly. I really do want to give Rin some character before sending her headfirst into Sesshoumaru. Though—that does sound interesting ;) Oh, and thanks for telling me about the anonymous reviews thing—I hadn't even noticed what the setting was. Thanks to you, I am now accepting anonymous reviews.

KatrinaKaiba: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. _"Is the thing that he's protecting Rin?"_ No actually, its not. _Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl, and after a short pause, answered "because Rin, it is something this Sesshoumaru wishes to protect."_ Sess was referring to the Western Lands. THOUGH, if you want a story where Sess wishes to protect Rin, I highly recommend my one-shot "What Do You Have To Protect?" And yes, that can be construed as begging for reviews :)

TaiYukai of the Western Lands: My first anonymous reviewer. re-reads the comment, nods, smiles and tried to move on I personally prefer Sesshoumaru to Sesshomaru because it just looks weird without the accent over the "o" and I'm too lazy to put it in. So wherever there's an "o" with an accent I just make it "ou" i.e. Tojikin becomes Toujikin etc.

Siren66: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who added "Sakura Blossoms" to their favs list.

* * *

A/N: 

I apologize for not updating sooner—I accept all accusations about being a terrible person. I love all you reviewers, and being greedy, I'd like some more. _Please, sir, may I have some more?_

Danica


	6. Chapter 5: Proposal

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not even a blade of grass--nor a single sakura blossom. Hell, I don't even own a Sesshoumaru plushie. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

Chapter 5: Proposal

"Where is _home_, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin hadn't had a place to call home since the death of her family. The idea of a home or even a house of her own held little meaning—Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama and Ah-Un were her family, and wherever they traveled—her home.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands gazed almost fondly at the young woman before him. It had been many years since he had brought her to life—to him merely a glimmer of time. From the scrawny, beaten child had somehow emerged a healthy, strong and capable teenager. Had it been so long ago that she constantly pestered him with flowers and questions?

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with amusement, she still did those things didn't she? But now, something was different. Soft singing, fewer, more intelligent questions, and single blooms replaced the constant chatter of youth and the ridiculous flower crowns she insisted they wear.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Rin! Stop pestering Lord Sesshoumaru with your questions," Jaken huffed.

Shrugging, Rin turned her attention to the tiny youkai. "Jaken-sama, where is home?"

"The Western Lands," he replied.

Rin looked at Jaken exasperated. Sometimes he could be denser than a rock!

"But where _specifically_ in the Western Lands are we going? Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Realizing that she wouldn't get any answers from her lord, Rin began humming softly to herself, and the odd group continued on—Ah-Un ambled along contentedly, Jaken sent several scathing looks at the humming Rin, and Sesshoumaru continued forward, lost in his memories and thoughts of home.

"_We are patrolling my borders," Sesshoumaru said._

"_But why are we patrolling, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin._

_Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl, and after a short pause, answered "because Rin, it is something this Sesshoumaru wishes to protect."_

Something to protect indeed. The Western Lands were only a part of Sesshoumaru's inheritance—along with the Tensaiga it comprised the gifts of the great Inutaisho to his firstborn. This was not enough for Sesshoumaru however; the Tetsusaiga should have been his as well. Forged from a fang of Inutaisho, the Iron Crushing Fang was very powerful—and very destructive. It was not merely the power of the Tetsusaiga which lured Sesshoumaru. It was in fact, the principle of the matter.

_A filthy hanyou could not be worthy of wielding his father's fang._

Sesshoumaru suddenly sniffed the air and growled.

_The hanyou and his pack were nearby._

Startled by the sudden change, Rin stopped suddenly and stared at Sesshoumaru inquiringly. "My, Lord?"

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and Rin and make camp. I will find you later."

"But, my Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?"

If he heard her words, Sesshoumaru gave no notice as he quickly sped in the direction of his brother.

"Jaken-sama, what was that all about? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama going?"

"Baka! It does not matter! Come, we must make camp!"

"_Jaken-sama,"_ Rin whined, "please, where is Sesshoumaru-sama going?"

Jaken glared at the girl in annoyance, "Lord Sesshoumaru is confronting his half-brother—that baka hanyou _Inuyasha_," he spat the name out in pure disgust.

Rin looked at Jaken in surprise. Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha had fought a number of times since she began traveling with her lord. But Inuyasha usually stayed near his forest; Kagome hated it when the brothers fought—she would never let him wander so close to Lord Sesshoumaru's lands. Pondering this conundrum, Rin followed Jaken, and sat beneath the branches of a nearby tree.

-----------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey ugly!"

"SIT!"

"OUCH! Kaaaagoooomeeeeee—what was that for?"

"Stop provoking your brother, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Good to see your bitch still keeps you on a tight leash, puppy ears."

"Feh." Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru and Kagome, resisting the urge to blush madly at the thought of Kagome as _his_ bitch.

Kagome sighed inwardly. These two could drive any priestess to drink, she thought.

Sesshoumaru contemplated provoking his—beloved half-brother a little more, but one look at the priestess changed his mind. She clearly had something to say, and wouldn't go away until she had said her piece. Not of course, that he, Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands particularly _cared_ what the ningen had to say. Not even if she did remind him a little of his Rin.

"… so that's what I think will be best, what about you? Lord Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at the priestess again, with an amused expression on his face.

"Were you even listening to me at all? What kind of demon are you anyway! You—you jerk!"

"Inuyasha, I suggest you put a muzzle on your bitch. She does not seem to remember her place," Sesshoumaru growled softly. No one, not even Rin dared show him such insolence!

"Well," Kagome began hotly "if you had listened to me in the first pla—"

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru is losing patience. State your case."

"As I said _already_, Rin is at a very special age for a hum—"

"NO."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru startled. "Nani? You haven't even heard my proposal."

"This Sesshoumaru is all Rin needs. She does not think, act, or even smell like a ningen; therefore, whatever proposal you wish to make is not only unnecessary, but an insult to this Sesshoumaru."

"Don't be an idiot, Sesshoumaru. Rin is a young girl. A young, _human_ girl. Do you know what young, hormonal, teenage girls are like? Of course you don't! She is changing, both physically and emotionally as we speak. She won't have a clue as to what's happening to her, and who will be there to explain it? Huh? You? Jaken? The _dragon_?" Kagome breathed in deeply, and looked at Sesshoumaru beseechingly. "Rin will need my help."

Sesshoumaru, at first angry at the miko's outburst looked at her thoughtfully. "What changes?" he asked.

At this, Inuyasha reddened slightly. He didn't want to hear this, but he couldn't leave Kags with his homicidal, sociopath of a half-brother.

Kagome nodded, it was a fair question, and Sesshoumaru deserved to know. "Have a seat Sesshoumaru, this will take a while."

-----------------------------

"Rin."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Do you remember the miko Kagome?" At her nod of consent, Sesshoumaru continued on. "She wishes to speak with you, and you will listen. After that," Sesshoumaru paused "after that, the decision is yours to make."

Rin watched her lord walk away with a puzzled expression. He had looked—distressed. Well, as distressed as a stoic inuyoukai _could_ look. Rin looked up as Kagome approached, and judging from look on the older woman's face, she steeled herself for a _long_ discussion.

-----------------------------

Rin stared at the miko thoughtfully. Kagome was right. She _had_ noticed some changes, but nothing as drastic as that—that _hideous_ bleeding the miko described. And every month too! How was she supposed to patrol the borders in such a condition? What would Sesshoumaru-sama think of her then? Rin bit her lip tentatively and looked at the miko. "What do you suggest, Kagome-sama?"

"Come with us. You can live with me, and Inuyasha, and I will teach you everything you need to know. I can even teach you how to be a healer if you like!"

"Ie! No! Rin cannot leave her Sesshoumaru-sama. That is out of the question—unless Sesshoumaru-sama no longer wanted Rin" she whispered softly.

Kagome looked at the young girl. She was staring intently at the clearing where Sesshoumaru was practicing katas with the Toujikin. Kagome looked at Rin again, this time with something akin to horror. Rin was staring at the youkai fondly—too fondly for Kagome's comfort. Surely Rin and Sesshoumaru hadn't—no the idea was too absurd to even suggest.

"Rin?" Kagome began gently "what do you know about what goes on between a man and a woman?"

Rin turned and looked at Kagome blankly. "This Rin is unsure of what you mean. Do you mean mating?"

"Hai. What do you know of it?"

"Jaken told me once that mating was a waste of time—just something Lord Sesshoumaru will have to do one day to secure heirs." Rin shrugged, it wasn't something she had given much thought.

Kagome almost sighed in relief. Then, she launched into a description of youkai and human mating which, if Sesshoumaru could blush, would surely have made his ears turn pink at the very least.

After listening intently, and asking questions, Rin nodded. "Rin is very sorry Kagome-sama, but Rin cannot accept your offer. My home is with Sesshoumaru-sama—wherever he may be."

Kagome could have sworn the inuyoukai looked relieved at those words, but he showed no outward reaction, and continued his katas in the field. "If that is your decision, Rin, we must respect it. However, if you ever need me or Inuyasha, you know where to find us. We will always be there to help you."

Rin nodded, smiled and instinctively hugged the older woman. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kagome-sama."

"You're welcome, Rin."

At that Rin ran to where Sesshoumaru now stood still, his long silver hair blowing in the wind. She barreled into him, throwing her arms around him happily. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Will you always be with Rin?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and his face softened slightly.

"Always, Rin."

Rin looked up at her lord, and gave him a dazzling smile. "Then in that case Sesshoumaru-sama, when can we go home?"

* * *

Translations: 

Kata: Literally meaning "forms." Its basically a set exercise or movements you can do—either with or without a weapon.

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much.

* * *

Reviewers: 

ButterflyAngel64: Thank you so much for reviewing! As to your question—Rin turned 13 in the chapter 4.

LadyRhiyana: Thanks for your review!

Siren66: Your review made me laugh, like I've said in my reviews of your fic, you are truly insane…but in an awesome sort of way of course ;)

Hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever: Thank you for reviewing.

IYGU: Thanks for your review, and for adding my fic to your favs list!

Cring White Wolf: Thanks for reviewing and adding "What Do You Have To Protect" to your favs list!

OtakuGirlEmi: Thanks for your review! And I really liked chapter 4 of An Unlikely Pair…great job as always.

RanDOMaZnWRIteR: Thanks for your review, and don't worry, Jaken is always best used as a punching bag! Who needs characterization, when I could just have Sess beat on him :)

Taku-Chans: Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

Chi: As always, thank you for your reviews!

Thanks to all those who've added my fics to their favs list, even though they didn't review (cough) HINT HINT! But I appreciate you all anyway :)

And once again I apologize for the long hiatus, I swear school will be the death of me one day :(

Danica


	7. Chapter 6: Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not even a blade of grass--nor a single sakura blossom. Hell, I don't even own a Sesshoumaru plushie. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

Chapter 6: Home

"_Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Will you always be with Rin?"_

"_Always, Rin."_

"Rin baka! Wake up!"

Rin awoke with a groan. Just when her dream was getting interesting that stupid toad had to wake her up.

"Rin is awake, Jaken-sama."

"Well it's about time you lazy ningen. Lord Sesshoumaru was looking forward to returning home—but you! You make things difficult with your incessant need for rest. Pathetic!"

Rin sighed inwardly. At 14 years of age she was now much, much taller than the toad, and it took a large amount of self-control to restrain herself from throwing a rock at his head—or beating him with the Nintoujou.

"Rin."

The girl turned around and grinned happily. "Ohayou gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama!" she sang.

"Eat. This Sesshoumaru would like to be at the castle before sundown."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"_Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama_…._ohayou gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama_…" Jaken muttered under his breath. Surely ningen must grow in annoyance along with their size!

"Hai, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked sweetly. "Did Jaken-sama say something that needed to be heard?"

"Does he ever?" a smooth tenor interrupted.

Rin looked at the inuyoukai in shock. Did Sesshoumaru-sama just make a joke? The dog demon looked as impassive as ever—but surely there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Jaken stared at his lord bug-eyed and mouth agape.

He squawked.

"My Lord! My Lord Sesshoumaru! You cannot mean that. Jaken has served you faithfully!"

Inwardly smirking, Sesshoumaru said nothing and continued walking. "Well," he said turning, "are you two coming?"

-----------------------------

What a _long_ and utterly _strange_ day, Rin thought.

First, the toad's squawking woke her from an interesting dream, _then_ Sesshoumaru-sama has decided to make a joke, and to top it all off he almost smiled! The long, tiring walk to the Western Castle and shock of seeing the magnificent thing first hand was a distant second.

A very distant second.

Though, she wished Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't ordered her to a bedroom right away.

With a sigh Rin pondered disobeying the inuyoukai. Well, it _technically_ wasn't disobeying, after all, she _had_ entered the bedroom. With a small, mischievous grin the teenager peeked out her door. Seeing the hallway empty she tiptoed out and gingerly closed the door, half expecting to be scolded by the ever-squawking Jaken. When that didn't happen, Rin set about exploring her Sesshoumaru-sama's castle.

"…Sesshoumaru-sama, I humbly beg your forgiveness, it was not my place."

Rin paused at the sound of the voice. It was smooth and deep—and clearly not as contrite as the words they conveyed.

"No, Chiko. It was not your place. This Sesshoumaru does not expect such indolence in his retainers. Your orders were clear. Are you, Chiko son of Kano, so dim-witted that you thought you could escape punishment?"

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, I was merely attempting…"

"_Silence_! Your orders were clear Chiko. You were told to collect the human women, nothing more. Do you care to explain why several of reek of your disgusting wolf stench? Those women were meant to be my ward's retainers. They are now too scared to be of any use. And what do you propose we do with them, Chiko? They are not fit for work any longer…"

Rin crept a little closer to the door. The voices were slightly distorted now that Sesshoumaru-sama was speaking very quietly. If only she could open the door just a little further…

Sesshoumaru turned suddenly as his sharp ears detected a sound at the door. He sighed internally—Rin.

The wolf youkai being chastised sprung into action so quickly that Rin had no time to react. Chiko bared his teeth at the door and sprang, dragging the girl into the room roughly, and ignoring her panicked screams.

Sesshoumaru did not pause to think, and instantly sent a thin white-green whip toward Chiko's neck.

"Release the girl immediately."

"H—hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Chiko gingerly released the girl who promptly ran sobbing hysterically to Sesshoumaru. The thin whip around the wolf's neck was beginning to tighten even more and burn into his flesh, and he gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Hai, Rin?"

"Rin is sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! She should never have left her room like Sesshoumaru-sama ordered."

The inuyoukai looked down and the gangly girl who had attached herself to him and sighed.

"My—my Lord?" Chiko coughed. The agony was intense, but no son of Kano would sink to his knees in pain. No living wolf would bow willingly to a dog.

Sesshoumaru tightened the whip's hold momentarily, strangely pleased as Chiko's face grimaced in pain as he pondered the wolf's fate. Chiko was clever and much too devious for his own good, but he was a good leader and kept his men in check. I have use for him yet, and besides, Rin should not have to witness bloodshed, the inuyoukai mused.

Almost grudgingly, Sesshoumaru released the wolf.

"Chiko, fetch the women and bring them here," he commanded. Once the wolf left, he turned to the sobbing teenager.

"Rin, cease this—this outburst. It is unfit for a ward of this Sesshoumaru. You have shown weakness to a mere retainer, a wolf. This reflects poorly on this Sesshoumaru," he said sternly, "from now on Rin, you must show strength."

No sooner had he finished speaking, when a small green and brown blur came running into the room, landing awkwardly at the inuyoukai's feet.

"Rin! Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is in danger!"

The youkai lord did his best not to throttle the little toad. "Baka," he muttered under his breath. "Jaken, get up. Rin is fine."

The toad looked at Sesshoumaru puzzled, until he saw the now giggling Rin hidden behind his master. "Oh. This Jaken was just making sure. The baka-child gets into so much mischief she could have destroyed the castle…"

"You mean you heard her cry, thought she was hurt and ran to her rescue," Sesshoumaru cut in smoothly.

Jaken gulped, and glowered at the ningen girl. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken was—worried."

Rin giggled again. "Go, Jaken. Take Rin back to her rooms. Stay there until I meet you. I have much to deal with."

-----------------------------

"Oh Jaken-sama was worried about little Rin!" Rin sang merrily. "But didn't you know Jaken-sama that Sesshoumaru-sama will always rescue me?"

"There will be a day ningen, when even Sesshoumaru-sama cannot save you," he replied haughtily.

Rin rolled her eyes. It had been almost two hours since Sesshoumaru had sent them to her rooms. They waited, they feasted and then they waited some more. Sesshoumaru had promised to meet them, but he was taking far too long for the teenager's tastes.

Just then, a quick rap on the door signaled Sesshoumaru's arrival. He was not alone. Walking in behind him were three of the finest dressed hime's that Rin had ever seen. The ningen's eyes widened, surely she was far too underdressed to meet such nobility!

"Rin."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"These are to be your ladies in waiting. They will aid you with whatever you wish. Do as you please with them." With that, Sesshoumaru left again, this time with a relieved Jaken scurrying after him.

Rin looked at the three women in surprise. They were dressed like princesses, yet they were to wait on her? The women relaxed with the departure of the youkai and stood, staring at the young girl appraisingly.

"Konnichiwa," Rin said with a small bow, "this Rin is pleased to meet you."

"Konnichiwa," the women replied. The first stepped forward to introduce herself. She was a homely woman, with a kind smile, and Rin took a liking to her immediately. "Rin-sama, I am Manami."

The second was much younger, maybe only two or three years older than Rin herself, "And I am Ayaka," she said with a grin. Rin smiled back, she could tell that they would be good friends.

Ayaka bowed slightly, and gestured to the third woman. She was dressed the most extravagantly, and was staring at Rin haughtily. "This sour-face is Ami." Ami scowled, and Rin smiled at her tentatively—to her surprise, Ami merely glared.

"I don't see what's so special about the child, she's barely a woman and an ugly one at that," Ami spat.

Rin looked at the woman in shock, she hadn't been ill treated since Sesshoumaru-sama had rescued her.

"Be quiet Ami," Manami cut in. "Rin is very special, and equally lovely. Ami, I suggest you go to your sleeping mat and stay there."

Rin looked at the woman leave, still stupefied at the harsh reaction she had received. Ayaka grinned and ran over to Rin, "don't worry about Ami, she just thinks that she's special because the wolf youkai took a liking to her, if you know what I mean," she said with a wink.

"Ayaka! No fulling Rin's head with such nonsense. Ami will work as hard as the two of us, the wolf means nothing. It is a disgrace for a human woman to give herself to a youkai so shamelessly," Manami finished with a motherly sniff.

Rin looked at the two women still slightly puzzled. Clearly Ami and the wolf—Chiko maybe? Had been up to no good.

_Do you care to explain why several of reek of your disgusting wolf stench?_

Sesshoumaru's words filled her head once again and Rin's eyes widened. Ayaka grinned, "now she understands," she said satisfied.

Manami merely glared at the girl. "Now Rin-sama…"

Rin looked up startled at this, "please, Rin's name is Rin," she cut in.

The woman ignored Rin and continued, "…we have to unpack your clothing, and jewelry and all of the other things that Sesshoumaru-sama bought for you. There are several more trunks coming, and I think that toad-thing has your new lute somewhere."

Rin blinked at her, overwhelmed by the vast amount of work they had to do.

"And Rin-sama, I'll assume you'd want to redecorate this room as well. Do you have any particular preference in mind?"

Rin looked and her blankly and blinked again. "Oh Manami," Ayaka said laughing, "I think you've scared the poor girl."

"Nonsense Aya. Now Rin, how would you like to decorate your room?"

"Flowers," Rin said abruptly.

"Rin loves flowers, especially sakura blossoms" added a smooth tenor. The two women quickly bowed as Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed. "Sakura blossoms would be lovely."

"This Sesshoumaru will order several tapestries of sakura blossoms if it is your wish," he said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama. Sakura blossoms would be lovely," she repeated.

"Manami, Ayaka, please leave us," he commanded. The two women scurried to obey, and Rin looked at her inuyoukai puzzled.

"This Sesshoumaru must leave for several days, Rin. A week, in fact."

"Demo, we just arrived! This Rin will get ready right aw…"

"No Rin," Sesshoumaru interrupted softly. "You will remain here with your servants. Only Jaken and Sesshoumaru will be going."

With that, the inuyoukai left, leaving Rin to ponder his words. Only Jaken-sama is going with Sesshoumaru-sama! That could not be fair, Jaken-sama was likely to get lost or get Sesshoumaru-sama killed! Why wasn't Sesshoumaru-sama letting Rin go too?

Rin sat heavily on her bed as teardrops began to form.

_Didn't Sesshoumaru-sama want his Rin with him anymore?  
__

* * *

_

Reviewers:

Rainbows of Death/Siren: Hey, thanks so much for reviewing and yes, you're still the queen of "special" comebacks in my book!

RanDOMaZnWRIteR: Sorry for taking so long to update! Danica be cowering now. Thank you for your review and I wish you the best with editing Cherry Blossom's Call. Hope you update it soon!

Ember Heir to the Flame/Chi: As always Chi, thanks you so much for constantly reviewing! Even when I update so bloody sporadically. Thanks!

Cring White Wolf: Thank you! As a (still) newish writer that means a lot!

Jenny: Thank you for your compliments and I'm definitely going slow with the relationship—a little too slowly I think. Meh, we'll see how it turns out.

IYGU: Thank you and sorry I made you wait so long!

Sphinx: Thanks for reviewing and once again, I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long.

Angels Heart 1622: Thanks for reviewing!

Raven2120: I'm glad you liked the Kag/Rin encounter. Thank you for reviewing.

A/N: If I could, I would get down on my knees and scream gomen nasai at you guys. Thank you so much for your support and I apologize profusely for taking so long to update. I haven't been in the writing mood for a while, and when I have been, I've taken to writing original fiction. You can find the only attempt I think decent at my fictionpress account (the link is on my profile page, just delete the spaces), as always, thank you, thank you, thank you, and please, please, please review!

Much love,

Danica


	8. Chapter 8

Hey folks, I apologize to those who thought this was a chapter. I love Sakura Blossoms and would really love to continue it, but seems to have a HUGE virus problem. I go to any bloody fanfic page and I'm bombarded with pop ups, offers of porn and my virus scanner ALWAYS says that they've found a new virus.

It's utterly ridiculous.

I will continue working on Sakura Blossoms, but I won't be posting chapters anytime soon—well, until Fanfic cleans things up.

My laptop hates me now.

The bloody viruses have screwed with it enough.

Once again, I apologize to my readers.

I love you all.

Perhaps one day I shall return with a vengeance and less viruses.

Until then, I'll be focusing primarily on my original fic at fictionpress. It's called All Fall Down, and is a romantic comedy. The writing style is somewhat different from what I have here, but feel free to head over and give it a read. You can findthe link to it on my fanfic profile page--if it magically disappears, I'm still Danica Blake on fictionpress.

Love,

Danica (and her irate computer)


End file.
